moonknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo (Maya Lopez)
History Echo is one of the very few deaf super heroines and Native Americans, the one-time lover of Daredevil, the first person to take the name and guise of Ronin and a member of the New Avengers. Early Life Maya Lopez was born deaf. She was initially placed in special education, but after using her skill to duplicate a song from a recital, she was placed in the gifted section. She particularly enjoyed art and dance. Maya's father was secretly a mob enforcer working for the Kingpin. One day he was murdered under the Kingpin's orders. He reached out to Maya, leaving a bloody hand print on her face. She was taken in by Fisk, who was impressed with her talents and had sent her to the best schools money could buy. As a result, she became very talented in many artistic fields. Echo Fisk used her in one of his plots to destroy Daredevil. First, he arranged for Matt to meet her, knowing Matt was lonely after the recent death of Karen Page. Then he tricked Maya by convincing her that Daredevil killed her father Having watched videos of Bullseye and Daredevil fighting, she proves more than a match for Daredevil. Maya created the identity of Echo (based on her ability to copy motion she sees) and fought Daredevi l. He did not know why she was suddenly attacking him, and she was shocked to learn it was Matt she was targeting. Matt was able to explain himself. Angry with such deception, Maya then attacked the Kingpin, blinding him temporarily. She then left New York to her father's reservation. While there she met Wolverine, who assisted her on her "vision quest". She then returned to New York to reconcile with Matt only to find he was already with Milla Donovan. Powers and Abilities Photographic Reflexes and Agility: Echo possesses photographic reflexes, an ability also possessed by the mercenary known as the Taskmaster. As a result, Echo is capable of perfectly duplicating any physical movement or action she sees with perfection after watching it only once. Abilities *''Concert Level Pianist:'' Due to viewing many talented pianists perform, she is an extraordinary pianist. *''Graceful Dancer:'' Due to watching many dances and ballets, Echo is an excellent dancer. *''Master Martial Artist:'' Echo is an expert in various forms of martial arts, including those practiced by Daredevil, Bullseye, and the Hand. She learned various different techniques and methods from studying different martial artists in action/martial arts movies such as Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and Jet Li. *''Master Acrobat:'' Due to watching tapes of Daredevil's performance, Maya is proficient in the field gymnastics and acrobatics. *''Expert Marksman:'' Due to watching tapes of Bullseye's performances, She is an expert marksman capable of throwing objects of almost any sort with phenomenal accuracy and sharpshooting. *''Multilingual:'' Maya is able to read, write, and speak foreign languages after seeing them written or spoken one time. As a result, she is fluent in multiple languages. Although she is deaf, she can understand people by reading their lips and learned to speak by watching their tongues. *''Weapons Proficiency:'' Due to fighting and watching tapes of various different martial artists such as Daredevil, she is skilled with both single, and double billy clubs used in an Eskrima-like fashion, an excellent swordsman with both single and double katana, and is master at using both single, and double nunchaku, and possibly other weapons. Strength level Echo possesses the normal, physical strength of a woman of her age, height, and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses Handicapped: Maya Lopez is deaf. Because she has to solely rely on her eyesight, Maya is helpless when she has to fight in a dark area where she cannot see anything else. Human Limitations: Echo still has all of the natural limitations and vulnerabilities of an ordinary human. While she can perform great physical and intellectual feats, she is incapable of duplicating an ability or skill that requires superhuman effort. Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:New Avengers Member/Former Members